Never Be Alone
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: The marriage of Darcy and Wendell Bray is a rocky one, but that isn't their fault at all. Sequel to "Never Let This Go" Should read to make sense of this.


The dates are messed up comparing to the Avenger's movie I'm sorry, I jsut needed a way to show you past and present day without really using flashbacks.

Own Nothing.

* * *

**Sweet's Office- Present Day (Aug 23rd, 2012)**

"Okay Wendell, start whenever you want." Sweets stated as he opened up his notebook on his lap and watched his friend fight back tears.

Wendell took a sharp breath and closed his eyes to fight back tears. "So come here often?" He snorted. "That was the first thing she ever said to me." He opened his eyes but looked away from Sweets. "She was so bold, so forward that I was a little taken back at first. This beautiful girl who told me that I should ask her out for tomorrow night."

"And did you?" Sweets asked.

Wendell shook his head. "My Aunt was taking me to go see Dr. Brennan speak. I was about sixteen years old and I knew what I wanted to be. And Darcy, she knew what she wanted too." Wendell reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and a small piece of paper folded over several times was in the folds. He pulled handed it to Sweets and watched as his unfolded it. "I kept that all these years. It seemed like fate."

"Mrs. Darcy Bray." Sweets read it out loud and then looked up at his friend. "She was bold."

"And terrible at math and science, once during the school week and every weekend we would hang out, doing homework and seeing movies. Every Saturday night, she would come over to my Aunts and my Aunt would teach her a family recipe. Because everyone saw what she saw, that she was going to be my wife one day."

"That's a big assumption." Sweets stated.

Wendell shook his head. "It really wasn't." He looked down and sighed. "I was supposed to hold onto her and never let go."

* * *

**A few months after the Battle of New York.**

Darcy groaned as she stared at the papers in front of her. "Wendell this is, this is just too much." She stared at him through the computer screen.

"Yea, who knew that planning wedding would be this much stuff?" He sighed and looked down at the papers from his end. "I don't think we can do it on our own."

"We can't afford a wedding planner Wendell." Darcy stated, propping her head on her hand. "I'm going to see the doctor again later. Maybe they will have better news."

"You'll call me when they tell you anything right?" He asked her. "I hate leaving Aunt Marie there but at least you're there to take care of her."

Darcy gave him a smile and sighed. "I know, maybe when you come down this weekend she'll be feeling better."

Wendell looked sad as he stared at Darcy through the screen. "I wish I was there now."

"Hey, it's okay, just a few more days." Darcy smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled back at her. "Don't you have work to get back to?"

"Twenty more minutes on my lunch break." She gave him a stare. "Don't try to change the subject to get out of wedding planning."

"Yes ma'am." He laughed.

When Darcy got to the hospital, she greeted the nurses with a smile as she walked down Aunt Marie's room. She stood outside as the Doctor examined her and sighed. It only took ten minutes for him to finish up and he met her out in the hall. "How is she?"

The doctor frowned. "Not doing too well, she maybe has a week left at the most. The cancer has spread too far and even with surgery there is no guarantee she would even survive it."

Darcy took a sharp intake of breath and looked into the room. "But she has a week?"

"We can only hope she'll make it that long." The doctor replied. "Is there any other family you want to inform?"

"It's just me and Wendell and he'll be here in a few days. He couldn't get off work in D.C"

The doctor smiled. "Her nephew is the one going to be an anthropologist?"

"Yes Sir." Darcy gave him a smile for remembering. "She's very proud of him."

"Well with the two of you, you've made her last few months comfortable, we can only hope for the next few days."

"Thank you doctor." Darcy shook his hand before she went into the room. "Hey Aunt Marie." Darcy leaned down and kissed her cheek. "How are you feeling today?"

"Like singing the blues." Aunt Marie coughed; Darcy held a cup of water with a straw to her lips and let her take sips. She pulled away and lied back against her pillows. "Did I ever tell you that my dear husband loved the blues?"

Darcy smiled and pulled up a chair after she set the cup down. "What was he like?"

"He was like Wendell, sweet as can be and smart too. He would've been so proud of his nephew. Proud of all his hard work and his job and he would be more proud that Wendell found someone to love like you."

"I love him very much." Darcy grabbed Aunt Marie's hand. "I need you to kick this cancer's ass so you can be at our wedding. I want you to be there."

"There is nothing more that I want than to be there for your wedding. It will be the happiest day of my life." She squeezed Darcy's hand and sighed. "I'm tired now, why don't you go home and plan that beautiful wedding."

"I'll stay, just a bit longer." Darcy whispered. "To make sure you're sleeping all right."

Aunt Marie smiled. "You're such a sweet child." She closed her eyes and fell to sleep in minutes, her hand loosened around Darcy's but Darcy didn't move her own from its grasp.

"I'll find a way Aunt Marie for you to be there, I will."

Later on that Week Wendell walked into the hospital to see his Aunt. Darcy was meant to meet him there later; she had an errand to run. He walked into the room and smiled at his Aunt. "Hey beautiful."

Aunt Marie looked up to see him standing there. "Don't just stand there; give this dying woman a hug." She lifted up her tired, heavy arms to wrap around him as he enveloped her into a hug. "Where's Darcy?" She asked him.

"I don't know, she said that she would be here later." He replied, as he kissed her cheek. He pulled away from the hug to see Darcy walking in. "There she is."

"I have a surprise for you both." Darcy stated as she waved in the Reverend from Aunt Marie's church. "I know you won't be able to make it to our wedding, so I brought it to you." She looked up at Wendell. "I know we didn't talk about this, but we can have a big ceremony another time."

He smiled and walked over and gave her a big kiss. "This is the best wedding I could ask for." He whispered to her. He looked at his Aunt and smiled. "Would you mind giving us both away?"

"I would be honored." She smiled and looked over at her Reverend. "Hurry before I'm dead."

Darcy and Wendell fought back a laugh at her humor as the stood at one side of the bed and the Reverend the other. "We are gathered here today in honor of love…."

* * *

**Sweet's Office- Present day (Aug 23rd, 2012)**

"So she surprised you with a wedding?" Sweet asked.

Wendell nodded. "She knew how much it meant to me to have Aunt Marie there when we said our vows."

"But you never had a big ceremony though?" Sweets asked,

Wendell shook his head. "We were planning on it; it wasn't so much pressure now because we already sealed the deal. But then Darcy, who was just a junior agent at S.H.I.E.L.D, got an assignment, something we never thought she would get. She was just a scientist assistant; she copied notes and basically babysat them. Making sure they ate, slept, and took showers and breaks. So when she got an assignment we were in shock."

"Do you know where she was heading?" Sweets asked.

"All she could tell me was that it was Middle East and she didn't know when she was coming back. Everything was so top secret, so classified that some of the things she only learned about right before she left."

"So you were worried about her?" Sweets asked as he wrote in his notebook.

"We were going to start a life together Sweets. She was done with her major and I'm working on the end of mine. She had a stable job and because of her I had one too with S.H.I.E.L.D if I wanted to, they're big on keeping families together."

"But?" Sweets asked.

"But with this assignment and her still being a junior agent we didn't know if she was going to make it back."

* * *

**After the Assignment was given:**

"It's going to be okay, we can do this." Darcy stated as she paced in their apartment. Ever since Aunt Marie passed away, they couldn't let someone else live there, so they moved in.

Wendell looked up at her from the chair. "Sure, we just don't know anything about what the place you're going to is or anything."

"That isn't helping." She whispered and sighed, rubbing her hand over her face. She walked over to him. "What do you want?"

He smiled up at her and pulled her down to his lap. "I want you to be safe, I want you to come home safely and I want to start a family with you."

"I want that too." She whispered as she kissed him. "There isn't anything else I want more." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, her head on his chest, his chin resting on her head. "I wished I didn't have to go."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed. "Me either Sweetheart, me either."

* * *

**Three Months after Darcy left for the assignment: (Aug 20th, 2012)**

Wendell tried to focus on his work, he tried to focus on the bones, he was trying to find the cause of death but he was failing to concentrate. He sighed and looked up at Dr. Brennan who was staring at him. "I'm sorry Dr. Brennan; I'm having trouble gathering my focus. Do you mind if I take a few minutes, clear my head."

She stared at him, as if trying to analyze him before nodding. "A few minutes of fresh air might do you good Mr. Bray."

"Thank you." He gave her a small smile before he stripped his gloves and walked out of the bone room. He passed Agent Booth on the way out.

"Hey, where you going?" Booth asked him.

"I need air." He shouted back.

Booth stared at him weirdly before going to see Brennan. "Hey what's up with Wendell?"

"He is having a hard time focusing. I believe that something maybe wrong. He has never acted like this before."

"Right, I'll go check on him." Booth stated and walked back out of the room and followed to where Wendell went. He found him outside sitting on a bench, head in his hands. "Hey Wendell, you okay?"

Wendell shot up and wiped the tears from his face. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"You sure, you look like you got some bad news." Booth stared at the younger man. "What's wrong?"

Wendell took a deep breath and exhale. "Have you ever felt like you're about to get the worst news of your life. Like you can just feel it coming a mile away?"

"Sure." Booth stared at him. "Are you expecting bad news?"

Wendell pulled out his wallet. "I got married about four months ago." He pulled out a picture of him and Darcy and handed it to Booth. "We just did a simple and very small ceremony, just us, my Aunt Marie and the Reverend. Darcy planned it, because my Aunt was dying any day then. She actually passed away that night in her sleep." Wendell wiped away more tears. "Darcy and I knew each other for years, since we were sixteen. She told me then she was going to be my wife and I believed her."

"She was the one." Booth supplied, he noticed that Wendell had started shaking. "So you two got married, probably plan to have a bigger ceremony later."

"We were." Wendell sighed and took a deep breath. "Darcy works for S.H.I.E.L.D"

"That government agency that deals with alien invasions and other weird things?" Booth asked shocked.

Wendell nodded. "She was sent on assignment almost two weeks after we got married, and I haven't heard from her since."

"And now you feel like you're going to hear bad news." Booth stated as he sat down next to Wendell. "Hey it'll be okay, I'm sure she's fine just deep under cover."

"You know what it's like?" Wendell asked. "Like you can feel when Dr. Brennan is in trouble, that kind of connection?"

"Yea we're partners." Booth stated before he sighed. "You feel that with Darcy." He looked down that the photo he still had in his hand. The brown eyes girl laughing up at him as she and Wendell embraced each other tightly. "I'll see what I can find out. I can't promise anything, but I will see what I can do." He whispered.

"Thank you Agent Booth." Wendell sat back against the bench and wiped away his tears. "I think my five minutes are up."

"Just take a few more; I'm sure the squints would understand that it was a family matter." Booth replied.

"Thanks." Wendell whispered as Booth continued to sit with him in silence.

The next day Wendell continued to work, trying to focus on the job at hand. He noticed that everyone was looking at him like they knew something was off, but he knew Agent Booth didn't tell them. He tried to ignore them the best he could, he had work to do but their stares were unnerving him.

"Mr. Wendell Bray?" A voice stated off the platform.

Wendell turned to see two agents dressed in black staring up at him. The others stared in confused silence as Wendell stripped off his gloves and walked towards them. "Is she okay?" He asked them.

"We'll need you to come with us." The one who spoke before stated.

"Is Darcy okay?" Wendell asked them again.

"We cannot discuss that information."

"Is my wife alive?" Wendell asked, his voice rising as he stormed over to them.

"Sir." The one who spoke started again.

"Hey, hey, hey." Booth ran into the lab. "FBI, back away from the squint." He pulled Wendell away. "S.H.I.E.L.D agents, nice."

"Mr. Bray needs to come with us."

"Not without you telling me if she's alive and safe?" Wendell stated.

"Wendell." Booth warned. "He'll go, but I'm coming to, these squints are my responsibility and I'm not having one be taken in by you two without me."

"Very well, this way." They turned and led Booth and Wendell out of the lab, leaving the team confused.

"Wendell is married?" Angela asked out loud.

* * *

**Sweet's Office- Present Day (Aug 23rd, 2012)**

"So did they tell you what happened to Darcy?" Sweet's asked.

Wendell nodded, his hand covering half his face before he moved it. "She was captured the third day there, she was just there because they were removing someone from the country and Darcy is a trusting person. She was someone you could feel a connection with and not be threatened. But whoever it was had enemies. Big ones and they got Darcy as the caravan was heading back to the plane. Everyone else of killed but she survived and so they took her back to their camp and tortured her."

"Wendell." Sweets stopped him. "If you need a break, you can stop."

Wendell shook his head. "Agent Booth was upset when he heard; he couldn't understand why they would send in someone so green. But I knew it was because Darcy was easy to trust but also easy to notice. How could you not when you look like her?" He sighed and rubbed his dried eyes. "They said that they found her but they couldn't get her just yet. They said from the hostage video sent, they can tell that she hadn't said anything, but I saw that video and I don't think they could tell shit from it. She was so battered and broken. Bruises and scars everywhere, I still have nightmares from seeing it."

"Why did you watch it?" Sweets asked.

"I needed some proof that she was still alive, I didn't know that she would look like that." He looked down. "If I would've known this was going to happen, I would've made her quit years ago. She always joked that she just wanted to be a doctor's wife, I should've let her." He let out a small laugh. "She would've hated me saying that after hours of stuffing pointless trig and science into her head."

"You love her very much." Sweets stated.

Wendell nodded, as he looked down at his wallet, he opened it up to pull out their picture together. "We were planning on starting a family soon."

* * *

**Present Day**

It took Wendell a few weeks to get back to work, to be able to function properly knowing that his wife was a tortured hostage in some town in the Middle East that he didn't even know the name let alone the actual country. He continued every week twice a week visiting Sweets as per ordered by Cam and Booth to work through everything.

Every day he would wake up and wonder if this would be the day she came home, or if he found out if she was killed. Thoughts of her kept him up at night and he found himself waking up from crying his sleep.

The others tried to help but he wouldn't talk much about her to anyone except Sweets or Booth and that was because they knew everything already. He tried to smile when Hodgins and the other interns got together and had drinks, and play games. He tried to laugh when Angela would try to make him smile. But he couldn't. He worked and went home for the most part, his life taking a dark turn every new day.

He was on his way out for lunch when a familiar head of red hair stopped him. "Miss Potts." He stopped and waited for her to walk over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you to lunch." Pepper stated.

"I'm not that hungry." He replied.

"That's enough now." She warned him. "I have been in contact with your Special Agent Seeley Booth and I know that you haven't been taken care of yourself."

"Oh." He stated, looking around. "Where too then?"

"Any place you like." She led him to the car where the driver waited. They sat in the back seat in silence for a few minutes before Pepper spoke again. "I know how hard it is when someone you love is held hostage." She took a deep breath. "Tony was held inside a cave for three months and those three months about killed me."

He stared at her, letting her take her time to talk. "But I had a job and friends and I couldn't stay at home and cry all the time." She looked at Wendell. "I know it hurts and hurts so bad, like your heart being ripped out of your chest every second of the day. But we will get her back safely."

"I just want my wife back." He whispered to her as tears fell from his eyes. "I want her back alive."

"Tony and the team are on that now. S.H.I.E.L.D is dragging their feet because their a government agency and they're nothing if not slow." She gave him a smile. "The Avengers will save her."

"Thank you." He whispered to her. "Thank you."

* * *

It was two weeks later when he actually heard anything from anyone. He looked up from studying the bones to see Tony Stark standing next to him and the team. "Uh… hi?" Wendell stared at him in confusion before straightening up. "Is she okay?"

Tony smirked. "I'm here to bring you to your cranky wife."

"She gets that way in the mornings." Wendell replied as he glanced over to Cam who nodded. "Sorry Dr. Brennan." He stripped off his gloves and tossed them away. "But I haven't seen my wife in over four months."

"You should bring her around sometime." Angela smiled.

"How about the wedding?" Tony asked as he gave a smile to Wendell. "My treat."

"Thanks, but I just want to see my wife." Wendell replied already off the platform.

"I have the plane waiting for us at the airport." Tony stated as he caught up to the younger man. "She hasn't stopped talking about since she woke up." Tony stated as they got into the car. "It was touch and go the first week, she's about stable now. She has a few more surgeries to fix what they did to her, but she should be able to do therapy in a few weeks or so."

"How bad is she?" Wendell asked as Tony drove in between other cars and through lights to get to the airport.

"Let's just say she'll be in pain for a while but she cares more about seeing you." Tony stated. "She talks nonstop about you."

"I love her." Wendell stated as they raced into the airport runway up to the private jet. "I can't thank you enough Mr. Stark for saving her."

"I think you're the only reason who held onto the strand of life she had left. She fought to stay alive for you kid, and I can't think you enough for that. She's like a daughter I never thought to have." He sat down in a seat and Wendell sat across from him. "Get some rest; it'll be a few hours." Tony leaned back and closed his eyes.

Wendell chose to look out the window, his blood pulsing through his veins as his heart race at the thought of seeing his wife again.

Wendell walked slowly towards the hospital room door, peering in to see Darcy strapped up to Iv's and tubes everywhere. Her eyes slowly opened to stare at him. She smiled and tried to moved her hand to wave him over. He smiled and walked into the room. "I'm so happy you're alive." He whispered, tears fell down his face as he bent over to kiss her forehead. Her lips crack with a small smile as she stared up at him. "The doctor said there was damage to your throat so it might be a while before you can speak again." He held her hand lightly in his own. "Tony has offered to pay for the ceremony when you get better. You can wear a big white dress and everything; we can have someone else to plan it for us."

Her lips moved slowly and he could tell she was trying to say something to him. He leaned down lower to listen, to hear her quiet words. "You." She whispered to him. "You."

He looked up at her and smiled as new tears fell from his eyes. "All I thought about for months was you, of you were okay, alive, when you were coming home." He kissed her forehead again before placing his forehead to hers'. "I don't care if we have a bog ceremony or not, you're already my wife. I just wanted you back so much. There is nothing I wanted more than to see your face again." He looked down into her eyes. "I love You Darcy Bray and I will never let you go again."

* * *

**Almost A Year Later**

Children were laughing, babies smiling as the adults told stories and talked. The day was warm as spring was in the air as two different groups of people came together into one place. "I want to thank everyone for coming; it means a lot to us. It has been a long year. But Today we celebrate Darcy's and my one year anniversary with a big family picnic, because you are all our family." He gave his biggest smile as he held Darcy to him, her felt her small but round stomach under his hand and he knew that his family had started.


End file.
